Verill and the Kingdom of Silverwind
Reign of the Supreme King In the world of Azeroth, at an unknown island nearby the Maelstrom, the Kingdom of Silverwind lied. As the ruler, King Targeras Silverwind. A furious, arrogant and ruthless king. Killing mere peasants for calling him Targeras Silverwind, and not King Targeras Silverwind instead. His best friend was Zeladerr Melyon. After his father death, Targeras was the eire to the throne. He became king when he was seventeen years old. He grew up in a horrible childhood, being punished by his father each day. A day, when Zeladerr Melyon and Targeras was walking in the forest. They heard a small kind laughter behind the trees. As Targeras and Zeladerr came closer. The girl began running from tree to tree. Until Targeras charged and jumped at the girl, falling right on her, looking at her blue eyes, planting his sword right next to her face. Zeladerr came by running from behind. Looking suspecious at Targeras and the girl. The girl answered with a kind laughter. "I am princess Merilla of the southern kingdoms". Targeras stood up, and took his blade from the ground. Trying to help Princess Merilla up frm the ground, giving her a helping hand. Princess Merilla refused his hand, and helped herself up. "So anyone of you friends, there wants to help me with choosing new clothes. Since your friend here, made my clothes all dirty of mound." Targeras and Zeladerr introduced themselves "I am Prince Targeras Silverwind, and this is my friend, Zeladerr Melyon." Targeras kept on smiling each time, Merilla was nearby. And so did Zeladerr. Both of them seemed quite in love with Princess Merilla. As once again Zeladerr and Targeras were walking in the forest, they started arguing about Merilla about who deserved her. They came up fighting. As Targeras overwhelmed Zeladerr. He took a knife forth, and slashed Zeladerr's throat. Targeras saw how Zeladerr's light left his eyes. Targeras knew that Merilla best liked Zeladerr. Afterwards Targeras went to the southern kingdoms, and met Merilla in her house petting with her cat. "What is it, dear prince?" The prince tried to look sad "Zeladerr fell off a cliff this day, my lady. I am deeply sorry." Merilla looked at Targeras with a serious face. Inspecting his face if it was true. A small blue tear fell down by her chin, before she went into a deep depression. Targeras tried to calm her down. As Merilla kissed him on his lips. The prince after his father's death, proposed to Merilla to be his queen. After 42 years of King Targeras' reign. An assassin disguised himself as one of the king's guardians, and when Targeras was writing some documents. A blade came through his maw. Merilla and Targeras managed to get three sons, Xeras, Anwel, and Peter. And one daughter, Merrisa. Merrisa was named after half-god of the nature goddess. Reign of the Damned King King Xeras Silverwind the First. King Xeras Silverwind has been unlike his father, a very noble and rightous king. Sparing, and helping the poor. In was a sunny day in the Kingdom of Silverwind. The peasants were yelling usually as always. His wife and queen, Verrisa was giving birth to to their new son. They named him after Xeras' father Targeras' father. Stefan Silverwind. Prince Stefan Silverwind the Second. The oracles foresaw that Stefan Silverwind was our salvation. Suddenly a huge maelstrom was seen in the air. As the sun became enshrouded in darkness. The Maelstrom grew more and more... Suddenly a red and dark lightning appeared in the middle of the trade district. All people immediatly began seeking cover. A gate opened when the thunder struck down. Demons and undeads swirled out of the gate. Killing every citizen nearby.. The city guard was overwhelmed. King Xeras took his sword, leaving Verrisa in the palace. Xeras looked at Verrisa for the last time. Blue tears ran down by both of his chins. As he took part in the battle. Stefan charged at the biggest death knights of them all. The 'arch' death knight, saw Xeras. As he charged at him, he grapped Xeras by his throat. Holding him into the dusk air. "Pathehic. And you're supposed to be a king? Nothing..." The Death Knight took his runeblade forth, and impaled Xeras' maw. Verrisa saw it through the window from the palace. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". As she gave birth to Stefan. Verrisa fell directly lifeless on the floor. As Stefan Silverwind lived on. The revered handmaid of Verrisa took Stefan far away. As the revered handmaid of Verrisa bathed the Stefan baby in a shining blue lake, she placed Stefan on a tree stump, as Stefan's eyes sudden turned to glowing yellow, the handmaid fell unconcious to the ground. The handmaid woke up, only to see guards talking around a small village. The handmaid went and asked where she were, the guards answered with respect. "You're in the refugee camp of Silverwind". The handmaid went inside the great halls of legends. And saw the general next to Stefan, "He is the Silverwind prince correct? I could see his father's eyes in him", the handmaid bowed down in a sign of respect, "Can I have him back? It is the queen's last request". The general answered "Of course. I am general Dawnlight of the Silverwind Defense" and then he offered Stefan to the handmaid. ''Several years passed, and Stefan reached the age of 7. '' You could hear the bird's screech and songs in the morning. Two birds stood in the way of a gravel road, as you could hear something coming. Soon you could see dust, but you could not see whom did it. As two boys came running down the hill, as the birds flied off quickly. They both stopped at the end of the road. "Ha! Demarian, I beat you again!" said one of the boys. As the other boy proclaimed as Demarian. "You were lucky, Stefan!". The boys seemed to be Demarian Dawnlight and the Prince Stefan. Stefan made a happy smile to Demarian. ''Suddenly began the earth to shake, giant footsteps. '' A giant purple behemoth, it had a giant mouth, and the horns in the side of his mouth were broken. It's beard at it's nick looked to be some kind of celestial cloth, with small stars in it. It's glowing yellow eye stared at Demarian and Prince Stefan. Demarian saw the behemoth, and tried to quickly take Prince Stefan's hand and run. But Stefan remained there, looking directly into it's eyes. "Come on, Stefan! Don't you want to survive?!" Prince Stefan just stood there looking directly into it's eyes, as his eyes sudden aswell turned into glowing yellow. The behemoth lied down, looking into Stefan's eyes. As Stefan approached the giant purple behemoth. Demarian had already ran back to the village. Stefan petted the giant behemoth with a soft hand. The beast lied down, and whispered something to Stefan in a non-common language. Stefan nodded, and began crawling up to the giant behemoth's back. Stefan was now atop of the great behemoth. As the behemoth began running, running to the great mountain of the island. Stefan and the great behemoth came upon a cliff. Seeing the fallen kingdom of Silverwind, seeing Scourge fiends all over the island. Stefan took a huge breath. Sudden everything in his mind, and his eyes began black, he could only see some black, black like the night. As he saw the mighty kingdom of Silverwind before the Scourge invasion. As he saw everything that happened at the Scourge Invasion, he saw how the Scourge made the guards suffer even after their death. Stefan woke up from his nightmare, only to see that the behemoth was gone. As tears ran down by his chin. Return of the Damned King. ''11 years have passed and Stefan reached the age of 18. '' -More to come-